My Life in LA
by LC101
Summary: Tat just moved to L.A to begin his career as a tattoo artist. He is working for one of the best tattoo shops in L.A and there he meets Tyler Hoechlin, star of the hit t.v show teen wolf. Tat is gay but closeted, Tyler generates feelings for Tat which he does not understand. tyler has no idead that Tat is gay so he doesnt make the first move, tat does.


100 percent fiction no sex in this part. I want to give a back ground to the main character, so the reader gets to know Tat better.

My life in L.A

I've always wanted to live in L.A. It would be a big transition from NewYork for sure, but i wanted to be in a place where everything was possible. I knew this was going to be big chance for me. I could focus on what i love and lets face it, an 19 year old tattoo artist was very unlikely to see let alone a good one. I was born in Brooklyn and raised around a very close family. My sister was 3 years older then me and had come out to my family as a lasbian. Surpringly everyone in my family was very accepting including my mom, who was a very religious woman. I saw this as a chance to also come out but i wasnt sure yet. No one ever suspected a thing or questioned my sexuality because i was into things most straight guys were into. The only thing that wasnt so straight were gymnastics. I had been doing gymnastic since the age of 4 and i loved it. I was also into martial arts, although capoeira was considered a brazilian style of dance by some, it did well when i had to deffend my self which was not so often. Tattooing, among other things, was my passion. I had gotten my first tattoo machine when i was fourteen from my uncle. I was smart enough to not tattoo my self or others until i was experienced enough so i would practice on faux skin. I saved every little work i did and then look at it to see my progress, and i got better rather quickly. Today was the day i move to L.A. A few weeks ago I had sent my portfolio to a famous tattoo shop in L.A and i got a call the next day. They were impressed by my work and the fact that i was so young. Apparently i was one of the best tattooists they had ever seen, which took me by surprise because i considered myself to be decnt at it. I wasnt going to be able to move to L.A by my self because it was going to be expensive and hard so i had to ask my dad for help. My father was a successful known plastic surgeon. He had houses everywhere in L.A so i was able to pick one of my choice. My parents divorced because they both found significant others which i found funny, and i knew he would love it if i moved closer to him. I liked both my stepmother and stepfather. They were nice people. I wasn't able to fly to L.A because i was going to take my dogs and their breed was not allowed in the airline. I bought my dogs about two years ago from seperate breeders incase i decided to breed them, and i was against inbreeding. My male was a chinaman x redboy American pit-bull terrier, and my female was a redboy x jeep APBT. I loved my dogs and i wanted to set an example to everyone. My dogs were of fighting bloodlines and i wanted to prove that game bred pit-bulls made great companions. For my 18th birthday, i asked my dad to find a dog trainer that specialized in personal protection training for both my dogs and he did rather quickly. Both dogs were certified attack/personal protection/guard-dogs trained in a year and a few months. Dont get me wrong, they were both lovely dogs with people and animals and obayed my every command. The drive was long and exhausting. I did stop to rest and so the dogs could stretch out and use the bathroom. I rented a car because i didnt want to put on so many miles on my car. I saved money for a while to buy my own car, a 2009 acura RSX. I modded it a lot to make it fast, dont be fooled don't know a lot about cars, so should say i payed a guy to mod it for me. I rented a big suv to fit my belongings and my dogs. It drove quite well and was very comfortable. When i reached L.A i met up with my dad so that he could lead me to my place. I chose a house over in West Hollywood. The house was small but modern and fancy. I didnt really need a big house, and as long as the yard was big i didnt really care much. We drove up the driveway through an automatic gate what was tall enough to give an intruder a hard time to climb. The house was also close to work. Dad and I carried my belongings up the steps and into the house. I didnt really have much, mostly clothes and shoes. I had a total of 2 gym bags and four medium sized boxes. The dogs immediately explored the perimeter and made it their own. The house had a square shapeto it. It was composed of two unsymmetrical cubes, one being the garage and the other being the house it self which was on top of the garage but not centered. There were two flights of steps leading to the entrance of the house which was on the side of the house, not the front. The house barely had any walls it was mostly big windows which i liked. My nigherbors couldnt see into my yard or house because there were palm trees and bushes infrons of the fence that sarrounded the whole lot. I liked it. The inside of the hause was farely open. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were in the same area. There were two steps the lead to the platform where the kitchem was, there was also a piano and behind the piano were slinding glass doors that lead out to the yard. There was a wrap around sofa that was also square shaped to go with the house. I was happy with the house. The rooms were upstairsupstairs, 3 bedrooms in total and 4 bathrooms, one in the master bedroom, on the the hallway of the upstairs, one downstairs near the kitchen and the last one was in the garage. After dad helped with my things he left to go pick up Renah my step mom so this gave me my alone time to put away my belongings and set everything up. I finished farely quickly and was extremly exhausted. I had to call my family back home to let them know i got here safe but i thought about it and figured my dad had called them alreay and before i knew it, i was asleep.

Part two coming soon!.


End file.
